


Temerity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [348]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just why does Gibbs keep Tony around?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/14/2000 for the word [temerity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/14/temerity).
> 
> temerity  
> Unreasonable or foolhardy contempt of danger; rashness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #067 Resolutions.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Temerity

Many people didn’t understand why Gibbs kept Tony on. They only saw Tony's temerity. His rash string of one night stands. His annoying habits and playboy attitude did not endear him to anyone in their eyes. 

They never saw his resolutions. They never saw how he wasn’t afraid to stand up to Gibbs even when he was on a tear. Or if they did see it they chalked it up to his temerity not up to bravery or any other useful trait. 

Gibbs did though. He depended on Tony’s resolutions to keep him on the right track. If others were foolish enough to miss Tony’s worth that was their loss in Gibbs’ mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
